Something Sweet
by littleeeeeee
Summary: [CH 2] Park Jimin seorang guru TK, Min Yoongi seorang kakak dari murid di TK tempat dimana Jimin mengajar. mereka bertemu dan... BTS Fict Yaoi MinYoon RnR !
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Something Sweet

.

Genre :

Romance

.

Main Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

Another member

DLL

Something Sweet

"Annyeong congcanimm" terdengar suara seorang bocah cilik yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang namja manis.

"Ah anyeong Tae-ya" sang guru tersenyum manis kepada murid imutnya itu. Lalu ia mencoba ikut tersenyum kepada namja yang tengah menggandeng Taehyung. Tetapi namja itu hanya sedikit menundukan kepalanya lalu menitipkan Taehyung kepada saem nya itu.

"Maaf aku buru-buru. Tae-ya jangan nakal. Nurut sama saemnim ya. Hyung harus segera ke kampus. Titip Tae ne saemnim. Gamsahamnida" ucap namja manis itu lalu berlalu menuju mobilnya.

"Pai hyungie" teriak Tae. Sang hyung hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa tersenyum.

"Ayo Tae-ya kita masuk." ucap sang guru sambil menggandeng Taehyung ke kelas nya.

"Nde caemnim" ucap Taehyung lalu berjalan mengikuti gurunya.

Ya Park Jimin. Namja tampan, keren, cool yang merupakan salah satu guru di bangtan kindergarten. Guru muda yang sangat digandrungi oleh semua guru perempuan dan para uke (?) di tk itu. Ah bahkan tidak hanya guru-guru perempuan saja. Mungkin siswi tk disana juga sudah banyak yang terhipnotis oleh pesona sang guru.

Namun sosok sang guru begitu misterius. Ia tak pernah terlihat memiliki pendamping ataupun kekasih. Ah bahkan ketika ditanya pun ia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Jimin caem... Celamat pagiii.." teriak salah satu siswi tk yang melihat saemnim nya berjalan.

"Ah selamat pagi Sohee-ah" balas Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hanya Jimin caem caja yang dicapa uh... Aku duluan caja" ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kelas nya. Jimin yang merasa bocah cilik kesayangannya itu menghilang hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menyusul Taehyung ke kelas nya.

"Pagi semua nya" ucap Jimin kepada seluruh murid nya.

"Pagi Jimin caemnim" balas semua murid kompak.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini ?"

"Baik caem" semua murid membalas dengan sangat kompak. Aigooo manisnya.

"Hari ini kita akan berolahraga. Ayo kita keluar" ucap Jimin lalu menggiring seluruh muridnya keluar.

-SKIP-

"Taehyungiee..." ucap seorang bocah cilik sambil menarik-narik kaos olahraga taehyung yang agak kebesaran.

"Ugh... Wae Hoceokkie hyung ?" tanya Taehyung sambil membetulkan baju nya yang ditarik oleh Hoseok.

"Aku bocannnn" teriak namja yang di panggil Hoseok tadi.

"Cini main cama Tae." ajak Taehyung lalu membawa Hoseok ketempatnya bermain tadi.

Ternyata Taehyung tengah membuat istana pasir.

Hoseok yang melihat sebuah istana pasir langsung berlari dan ikut menyusun istana bersama Taehyung.

"Nah celecaiiii" teriak Hoseok lalu tersenyum bangga.

"Taehyungie. Ini nanti jadi lumah kita ya.. Kita akan menikah dicini. Nanti aku yang jadi laja nya Tae yang jadi latu nya.. Yeyeee" Hoseok berbicara sambi tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ah nanti kita menikah ya! " Taehyung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Hoseok.

"Taetae mau kan menikah cama hyung ?" tanya Hoseok

"Emm... Iya Tae mau hihi" Taehyung tertawa manis sambil melihat kearah Hoseok

"Yeyyy... Calanghae Taehyungieeee" tiba-tiba Hoseok memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung hanya membalas pelukan Hoseok sambil tertawa polos.

"Nado Hyungie" ucap Taehyung

Entah mereka mendapat ajaran darimana soal hal itu.

-other side-

"Omona... Bahkan mereka mendahului aku" Jimin tertawa sambil melihat kedua muridnya lewat jendela kelas nya yang terbuka.

TOK TOK

Jimin langsung memutar badannya ketika ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kelas nya.

"Maaf.. Apa Taehyung ada disini ? Aku mau menjemputnya." ucap seorang namja. Ya itu hyung nya Taehyung.

"Nde... Taehyung sedang bermain di kotak pasir." Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berada diluar kelas. Lalu namja itu berjalan keluar kelas lalu kearah kotak pasir dengan Jimin yang mengekorinya.

"Gomawo. Jimin saemnim" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum sangaat tipis.

DEG DEG

Jimin terpaku. Ia sangat terpesona. Senyumnya... walau setipis itu. Ah rasanya kedua pipinya memanas.

Astagaa... Sadar Park... Ia hanya tersenyum. Tipis pula.

"Caem... Taehyung mau pulang... Yaaa pai pai" ucap Taehyung

"Gomawo saem." ucap namja manis itu ia langsung menggandeng Taehyung dan pergi ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Jimin P.O.V

Astaga kenapa jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak. Ah namja itu begitu manis. Rambut pink yang memukau. Tubuh mungil yang pasti pas dalam dekapan ku.

"Eh aku mikir apasih" gumam Jimin

Aku langsung duduk di meja ku.

"Tapi namanya siapa ya ?"

Dasar aku bodoh. Kenapa tadi tak bertanya saja padanya. Pokonya besok aku harus bertanya padanya. Hm... Atau mungkin aku mendekati Taehyung dulu. Ah akukan sudah dekat sama Taehyung. Yasudah besok aku tanya Taehyung saja deh. Kan malu juga kalo tiba-tiba bertanya.

Jimin P.O.V END

Jimin bergegas merapikan barang-barang nya. Ia merindukan kasur hangat nya. Apalagi sekarang kelihatannya mendung sekali.

SREK SREK

"Haduh bagaimana ini... Aku tak membawa payung" gumam Jimin

TES...

ZRASHH

'Hujannya deras hikss' batin Jimin merana. Terpaksa ia meneduh dulu di TK

1 jam kemudian

'Kenapa gak berenti-berhenti sih hujan nya. Aku terobos aja deh' batin Jimin makin nelangsa.

Akhirnya Jimin pun berlari menerobos hujan. Yah walaupun sedikit basah setidaknya dia bisa mencapai halte bus dan menunggu bus untuk pulang.

TIN TIN

"Jimin saem... Mari pulang bersama, diluar hujannya deras sekali" tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghampiri Jimin saat tengah berteduh kembali dari derasnya hujan di halte bus. Ah ternyata itu hyungnya Taehyung.

DEG

'Namja ini lagi.. Kesempatan' batin Jimin

"Apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya Jimin

"Ani... Kajja naik nanti kau sakit" ucap namja itu.

"Gomawo." Jimin tersenyum kepada namja itu. Lalu ia bergegas memasuki mobil namja itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. maaf a..anu itu sebenarnya aku tak tahu nama mu." ucap Jimin sedikit gugup

"Ah maaf... Min Yoongi imnida. Panggil aku Yoongi." Yoongi menjawab sambil fokus mengemudikan mobil.

'Nama yang sangat cantik. Seperti pemiliknya' batin Jimin.

Jimin langsung menggosok-gosok tangannya. Jimin kedinginan ternyata. Atau mungkin ini semacam kode terselubung.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Yoongi mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang. Ternyata ia mengambil selimut dan sarung tangan.

'Perhatian sekali' batin Jimin

"Gomawo" Jimin tersenyum kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menyetir.

'Namja ini manis.. Sayang jarang tersenyum' batin Jimin lagi.

"Jimin saem alamat rumah anda ?" tanya Yoongi

"Ah ya.. Jalan xx no x di peruman z" ucap Jimin

Yoongi segera membalikan stir nya menuju rumah Jimin.

15 menit kemudian

"Gomawo Yoongi-ssi. Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Jimin sambil mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk

"Tidak terimakasih, Aku harus pulang. Taehyung sendiran dirumah, Permisi" ucap Yoongi lalu pergi. Tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi tersenyum kecil sebelum ia pergi.

"Ah sekali kali mampirlah kesini. Ajak Taehyung juga" teriak Jimin saat Yoongi sudah mulai memasuki mobilnya. Dan hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh Yoongi.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" ujar seorang namja manis yang tengah membuka pintu.

"Yoongi hyungiee!" teriak bocah cilik berlari kecil sambil memeluk boneka beruang nya.

"Loh.. Taetae belum tidur ?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggandeng lengan Taehyung dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Yah Yoongi agak berlebihan sih sekarang kan baru jam setengah 7 malam.

"Tae nggak bica bobo kalo cendilian." ucap namja cilik itu sambil mempoutkan bibir mungil nya.

"Katanya sudah besar... Yasudah hyungie mau mandi dulu. Nanti hyungie temani Tae tidur nde. Tae kekamar dulu saja." Yoongi mengusap-usap rambut Taehyung dengan sayang. Taehyung pun langsung berlari ke kamar miliknya yang berada disebelah kamar Yoongi.

Ya, Yoongi adalah namja yang hangat. Walaupun Yoongi jarang tersenyum, Taehyung tetap bisa ceria di dekat Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah bersikap dingin kepada Taehyung. Karena hanya Taehyung yang Yoongi punya sekarang. Taehyung kecil tak pernah bertanya kemana Yoongi pergi. Apakah ia sehat atau tidak. Taehyung terlalu kecil untuk memahami seorang Min Yoongi.

Dan saat ini Yoongi tengah galau. Ia merasa butuh seseorang. Yoongi merasa butuh sandaran. Ia butuh seorang yang lebih kuat darinya.

Yoongi butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya. Menjaga dirinya... dan menjaga Taehyungienya bersamanya.

SREK SREK

"Hyungie mandinya cudah belum ? Tae mengantuk cekali" Taehyung berjalan sambil menyeret boneka singa yang sama besar dengan tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mulai menggedor pintu kamar hyung nya itu.

"Masuk saja Tae-ya pintu nya nggak dikunci. Hyung sudah selesai." teriak Yoongi dari dalam.

Taehyung pun memasuki kamar hyung nya. Kamar bernuansa putih yang menenangkan. Kamar itu juga rapi.

"Hyung... Tae bobo dicini aja ya ?" pinta Taehyung sambil berpuppy eyes ria. Kalau sudah ada tatapan memohon seperti itu Yoongi mana tega.

"Iya.. Ayo tidur sini" ucap Yoongi lalu menaikan Taehyung ke tempat tidur nya. Tak lama Taehyung langsung terlelap diatas kasur nya. Ia pun ikut menyusul Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

"Hyungie ppali. Nanti Tae telat" ujar namja cilik sambil menarik-narik kaos hyung nya.

"iya ayo kita berangkat" ucap Yoongi. Yoongi segera menstarter mobilnya dan mulai menancap gas saat si cilik kembali berteriak.

"Jimin caemnim" ucap Taehyung sambil berlari menuju Jimin.

"Ah annyeong Tae-ya" balas Jimin sambil tersenyum hangat.

'Tampan... Eh apa yang kupikirkan' batin Yoongi. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tae-ya hyung pergi ya. Jangan nakal. Yang nurut sama saem ya. Saem saya titip Taehyung. Gamsahamnida" Yoongi membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi menuju mobil nya.

"Taehyungieee... Bogoshippeoyo" teriak Hoseok saat melihat Taehyung yang baru datang. Namja kecil itu langsung memeluk Taehyung.

"Ukh.. Nado Hoceokkie hyung. ugh cecak" ucap Taehyung sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ah mianhae Taehyungie. Aku kangen banet abicnya" Hoseok memasang wajah menyesal lalu merangkul Taehyung dan pergi ke kelas bersama-sama. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

'Mereka manis' batin Jimin lalu masuk ke kelas nya menyusul Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Nah besok kita akan rekreasi bersama-sama ke pantai ne. Kalian harus ikut bersama orang tua kalian yaa" Jimin memberi pengumuman kepada murid-muridnya yang pastinya disambut dengan sangat antusias.

Tapi... Terlihat seorang bocah cilik yang cemberut mendengar kata orang tua.

"Caem... Tae cama Yoongi hyung caja boleh ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Jimin yang mendengar nama Yoongi sedikit uhuksenanguhuk. Dalam hati ia bersorak karena ia bisa mendekati Yoongi.

"Hyungie becok Tae ada apa tuh namanya..umm lekle.. lekleci.. ah iya lekleaci (rekreasi). Hyungie ikut ya... Kumohon" Taehyung memasang tatapan memohon imutnya (?) sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya. Yoongi pasrah mau tidak mau ia harus ikut, mana tega ia menyuruh Taehyung bolos acara rekreasi seperti itu. Hanya saja ia harus membuat izin dulu. Dan ia malas sebenarnya untuk membuat izin. Tapi hitung-hitung refreshing juga lah.

'Aku titip izin pada Jin hyung saja lah.' batin Yoongi

" iya hyung ikut. Kajja kita pulang lalu bersiap-siap" ucap Yoongi

"Yeayy" Taehyung bersorak sangat senang. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri melihat adik satu-satunya itu.

Keesokan harinya.

"Semua siap ya!" Jimin berteriak sambil terssenyum menawan (?). Uh... Lihat semua orang terpesona. Bagaimana tidak. Celana pendek selutut berbahan jeans berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Kaos putih ketat yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dan rompi berwarna kelabu yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya . Ukh... Siapa yang tidak terpesona ? Bahkan Yoongi pun mengakui kalau Jimin itu mempesona.

Selama perjalanan mereka terlihat sangat ceria.

"Huaaaa hyungie tempatnya cangat baguc ya... Tae cuka" ucap Taehyung. Penampilannya sangat imut hari ini. Poninya dikucir model apel (?). Rompi tak berlengan yang memiliki hoodie berwarna oranye dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam membuat kesan cerah dan ceria untuk Taehyung.

Sedangkan Yoongi... Celana pendek selutut dan sebuah sweater putih kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat imut sekaligus manis dan rambut yang sedikit panjang ia tutup menggunakan kupluk putih yang membuatnya semakin bersinar. Aigoo mereka sangat menggemaskan.

"Tae-ya... Aigooo kamu imut sekali" ucap Jimin saat melihat Taehyung yang sangat imut.

"Telimakacih caemnim. Ini baju yang dipilihkan Yoongi hyung loh..hihi" ucap Taehyung. Jimin yang mendengar itu tersenyum sangat manis.

'Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tak kuatt' batin Yoongi agak sedikit absurd.

"Oh iya hyungmu juga sangat manis Tae-ya.. Haha aku mesti mengecek yang lain.. Bye Tae bye Yoongi-ssi." ucap Jimin lalu berlari kearah murid lain.

'Sial... Dia' batin Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi mulai ehem sedikit tertarik kepada Jimin.

"Taehyungie..." tiba-tiba seorang namja cilik yang teridentifikasi bernama Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung dan Yoongi yang tengah duduk.

"Eh? Hoceokkie hyung" balas Yoongi. Merekapun berpelukan.

"Taehyungie cantik cekali" ucap Hoseok polos.

"Tae tampan bukan cantik ugh" Taehyung sedikit cemberut mendengar dirinya dipuji cantik. Hoseok langsung saja mengajak Taehyung bermain agar Taehyung tidak cemberut lagi tentu dengan seiijin Yoongi pastinya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan bocah cilik itu.

'Mereka aja udah gombal-gombalan. Aku kapan digombalin.' batin Yoongi absurd. Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku mikir apasih' Yoongi bersandar dibangku itu.

"Kau sendirian?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Yoongi. Jimin datang sambil membawa dua kaleng jus. Ia memberikan satu kepada Yoongi lalu ia meminum yang satunya.

"Ah ya.. Taehyung direbut oleh bocah hyper itu. Terimakasih" Jimin sedikit tertawa mendengar penuturan Yoongi.

"Hey dia juga muridku" Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang merengut. Dia merasa Yoongi sangat manis. Dan Jimin merasa gemas, gemas ingin memiliki *eh

"Jimin saemnim. Bagaimana Taehyung disekolah? Apa ia merepotkanmu?" tiba-tiba Yoongi bertanya kepada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Ani.. Taehyung tidak pernah merepotkan. Ia anak yang cerdas dan aku menyukainya. ia mudah mengerti apa yang aku ajarkan. Dan dia tidak terlalu pecicilan walaupun yeah namanya anak kecil." Ucap Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia takut salah-salah bicara dan Yoongi malah memarahi Taehyung,

"Ah.. begitu dia memang anak yang manis." Yoongi tersenyum mengingat Taehyung yang selalu tersenyum.

"HUEEEEE YOONGI HYUNGGG" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Taehyung. Yoongi dan Jimin langsung saja berlari menuju Taehyung yang tidak jauh tempat mereka duduk.

"Taehyungie!" Yoongi memanggil Taehyung. Dia segera saja memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung nampak terisak di pelukan Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat itu merasa khawatir, bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah karena teledor tidak memperhatikan semua muridnya.

Saat Taehyung sudah mulai tenang Yoongi segera saja melepas pelukannya. Jimin melihat ada sebuah luka di lutut Taehyung. Ia segera saja mengambil kotak obat yang telah ia siapkan. Yoongi mendudukan Taehyung dipangkuannya.

"Hiks.. Yoongi hyung hikss apa Taehyungie tak apa? Aku tidak menjaga taehyungie dengan baik hiks" seorang bocah cilik mengahampiri Yoongi yang tengah memangku Taehyung. Bocah itu menarik-narik ujung sweater yang Yoongi gunakan sambil sesegukan. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Ani.. hoseok tidak salah. Hyung malah berterimakasih karena Hoseok mau menjaga Taehyung. Sekarang Hoseok mau bantu hyung?" Yoongi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Melihat itu Hoseok mengangguk antusias dan mulai berhenti menangis. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoongi dan megusap-usap kepala Taehyung. Ah manis sekali.

Jimin datang dengan kotak obat ditangannya. Ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk menggulung celana Taehyung. Lalu dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka dan mengobatinya. Jimin menempelkan plester bergambar anak singa di lutut Taehyung.

"Nah sudah selesai. Bagaimana Taehyungie?" Jimin tersenyum hangat saat melihat Taehyung sudah kembali ceria.

"Telimakacih caem" Taehyung memeluk Jimin lalu kembali bermain-main dengan Hoseok.

"Ah.. maaf Yoongi-ssi aku tidak mengawasi Taehyung." Jimin sedikit membungkuk sambil tersenyum kikuk. Yoongi menatap Jimin. Dan itu berhasil membuat pacu jantung Jimin sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidak.. aku juga tidak mengawasinya dengan baik. Tapi... terimakasih" Yoongi tersenyum cukup lebar. Jimin terpaku, senyuman Yoongi membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkedip. Jimin merasa terkena serangan jantung. Selamatkan Jimin sekarang! Oh Tidak bahkan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

DEG

DEG

'Hey apa-apaan ini. Masa iya cuma karena senyum aja aku jatuh cinta' Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya kagum. Yeah Jimin hanya sekedar kagum kepada Yoongi. Jimin ikut tersenyum juga melihat Yoongi yang tulus begitu. Rasanya dinginnya Yoongi waktu itu berbeda sekali dengan manisnya Yoongi yang sekarang. Jimin deg-degan lagi kan.

"Jimin caemmm.. Yoongi hyung Tae lapal mau makan." Bocah imut itu tiba-tiba datang sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Berhenti beraegyo Tae-ah author mimisan *salah*

"Eh ? kau lapar? Kajja kita makan." Yoongi menyahut sambil membuka tas yang ia bawa. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung menggelayuti Yoongi mengangkat Taehyung lalu memangkunya. Yoongi mulai menyiapkan beberapa makanan lalu mulai menyuapi Taehyung yang berada di pangkuan Jimin.

"psst.. eh itu Jimin saem kan? Lihat mereka manis sekali ya" bisikan-bisikan nista –menurut Yoongi- membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas. Oh ayolah ia hanya menyuapi Taehyung, adiknya. Dia bukan sedang menyuapi anaknya dengan Jimin.

'anak dengan Jimin ya.. eh apa yang kupikirkan. Ish' Yoongi membatin sebal mendengar bisikan yang membuatnya sedikit merona. Apa-apaan coba pikirannya. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat mereka memang serasi ya. Lihat, Jimin yang memangku Taehyung dan Yoongi yang menyuapi Taehyung. Ah lihat bagaimana cerianya Taehyung didekat kedua orang itu. Author jadi iri *Lah*

"Saemnim. Taehyung nya disuruh duduk di kursi saja. Taehyung agak berat ia juga tak bisa diam." Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung yang tidak bisa diam di pangkuan Jimin merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Tae.. turun ne? Sini duduk sebelah hyung." Yoongi mengusap kepala Taehyung. Tetapi Taehyung hanya menggeleng imut lalu kembali memainkan mobil-mobilannya.

"Gwechana Yoongi-ssi. Tae tidak berat kok. Lagian ini aku yang menginginkannya ko." Jimin menjawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasrah. Toh Taehyungnya juga nyaman-nyaman aja tuh.

Yoongi kembali menyuapi Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia agak heran. Taehyung jika dipangku seseorang biasanya akan rewel dan selalu ingin duduk dipangkuan Yoongi bahkan dengan Jin dulu pun ia tidak betah. Tapi dengan gurunya Taehyung nampak tidak rewel sama sekali.

"hyungiee.. Tae cudah kenyang. Tae ingin belmain cama hyungie.. cama Jimin caem juga" Taehyung tiba-tiba memegang pipinya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia telah selesai makan. Yoongi yang tengah melamun sedikit tersentak.

"Tae ingin bermain apa hmm?" Jimin menyahuti permintaan Taehyung. Yoongi hanya menatap Taehyung aneh.

'Kesambet apa dia mengajak bermain kepadaku dan Jimin saem. Biasanya dia bermain sendiri saja.' Batin Yoongi rada absurd. Kenapa kamu suka mmbatin absurd Yoongi?

"Kuda-kudaan hihihi." Taehyung berteriak heboh sambil tertawa. Jimin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum juga.

"Taehyungie mainnya sama hyung saja ne. Jimin saem kan sibuk sekali." Yoongi mencoba membuat pengertian kepada Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung menggeleng. Yoongi tetap mencoba membujuk Taehyung tapi nihil.

"Hik hueeeeeeee." Taehyung tiba-tiba menjerit. Yoongi semakin bingung. Ia menggendong Taehyung dan memeluknya. Tapi Taehyung berontak. Jimin yang melihatnya langsung saja menggendong Taehyung dan mengelus punggungnya. Dapat Yoongi lihat Taehyung memeluk leher Jimin sangat erat.

"Tae dengarkan saem ne? Nanti kalau saem sudah selesai dengan tugas saem. Saem berjanji akan temani Taehyungie bermain. Tapi tidak sekarang, nanti Jimin saem akan kesini lagi ne. Taehyung kan pintar anak pintar tidak boleh menangis." Jimin mencoba menghentikan tangisan Taehyung. Dan itu berhasil. Yoongi merasa tersaingi.

"Caem janji ne?" Taehyung mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

"Iya saem janji. Sekarang Tae bermain sama Yoongi hyung dulu ya. Nanti setelah Saem menyelesaikan tugas saem, saem akan kemari" Jimin menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

"Hyungie napa cembelut?" Taehyung yang sudah berada didekapan Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Hyungnya ini langsung saja cemberut saat Taehyung duduk dipangkuannya. Yoongi sebenarnya bete sih. Masa iya adik kecilnya lebih memilih saem nya. Yoongi cemburu ceritanya. Cemburu sama Jimin apa cemburu sama Taehyung nih? *author disumpel*

"Hyungie cantik jangan cembelut ne?" Taehyung mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan adik nya ini.

"Hyung tampan Tae-ya" Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung yang memeluk lehernya.

"Ani hyung cantik. Yang tampan itu Tae dan Jimin caem ah Hoceoki hyung juga." Taehyung merengut lucu. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri.

'iya Jimin saem memang tampan'

'eh apaan sih aku'

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung sekarang tengah bermain bersama Hoseok. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat interaksi antara orang tua dan anaknya. Ada secuil rasa sakit menerobos hatinya.

'kemana umma dan appa selama ini? Bahkan kalian hanya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih bayi tanpa kasih sayang. Apa aku boleh berpikir kalian itu jahat? Aku mengalami masa-masa sulit tanpa umma dan appa. Dan memikul beban sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi kecil tanpa dosa yang umma dan appa tinggalkan. Bukan.. aku bukan lelah mengurus Taehyung hanya tidakkah kalian berpikir ia juga butuh kalian? Bukan hanya aku? Yoongi rindu umma.. Yoongi rindu appa begitu juga bayi kecil yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi anak manis dan menggemaskan.' Tak terasa setetes air mata meluncur indah dari pelupuk mata Yoongi.

"Aku tahu hidupmu sulit. Tapi bisakah kau melupakan hal itu sejenak sampai acara ini selesai? Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu." Yoongi tersentak. Ia menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. ia tersenyum canggung kepada Jimin. Hey bagaimana tidak canggung saat kau kepergok menangis sendirian.

"Tersenyumlah, maka beban itu akan terangkat. Ujian itu untuk dihadapi dengan kelapangan hati bukan dengan kesedihan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mu tapi kuharap kau tidak larut dalam kesedihan yang panjang." Yoongi tertunduk. Ia merasa omongan Jimin ada benarnya. Tidakkah ia harus menerima semua ini dengan perasaan yang ringan? Yoongi yakin umma dan appanya pasti akan bangga melihat Yoongi yang tegar,dimana pun mereka ada.

"Terimakasih saem.. aku merasa sedikit lebih baik." Yoongi tersenyum kearah Jimin.

DEG

'jantungku ya Tuhan' Jimin membatin. Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi. Yoongi merona tipis saat Jimin membalas senyumannya.

"Noona" tiba-tiba muncul suara seorang bocah cilik disampingnya. Tapi dia memanggil siapa? Yoongi mengernyit bingung dan Jimin terlihat menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil noona hmm?" Yoongi menghadap kearah bocah itu.

"Noona.." bocah itu menunjuk Yoongi. Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan bocah itu mengangguk.

"Buahahahaha noona" Meledak lah tawa Jimin. Ia tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Yoongi merengut lagi.

'Memangnya aku perempuan apa ? ish akukan udah dandan kecowok-an (?) gini masa masih dibilang seperti perempuan.' Yoongi memasang wajah bete.

"Noona cantik cekali. Jadi pacal kookie caja mau tidak?" bocah yang menyebut dirinya kookie itu memegang tangan Yoongi. Ah Yoongi ditembak anak TK yang mengiranya seorang perempuan. Jimin tertawa semakin keras. Bocah ini polos sekali pikirnya.

"Jimin caem jangan teltawa telus kan tidak ada yang lucu ugh"

"Jungkookie noona manis ini tidak bisa menjadi pacar Jungkookie."

"Kenapa begitu? Kookie menyukai noona cantik ini caem."

"Sini saem bisikin." Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Jimin. Yoongi yang penasaran pun ikut menggeserkan duduknya. Ia berniat nguping.

"Karena noona cantik ini milik saemnim Jungkookie." Jimin berbisik sambil terkekeh. Lalu ia melirik Yoongi. Lihat-lihat wajah Yoongi memerah. Jimin semakin ingin tertawa saja.

"Oh jadi noona cantik ini punya caem ya? Yaudahlah kata eomma kookie tidak boleh melebut milik olang lain jadi kookie cali pacal balu cajalah. Bye noona cantik." Jungkook berlari dari tempat Jimin dan Yoongi.

BUGH

"YAK! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI SAEM" Yoongi memukul bahu Jimin cukup kencang. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat Yoongi sambil sesekali meringis karena pukula Yoongi terlalu kencang.

"Tapi kok aku ragu ya. Hahaha" Yoongi mencibir pelan. Jimin terlihat semakin puas menertawakan dirinya. Akhirnya Yoongi diam saja sampai Jimin berhenti tertawa.

"Hey ayolah. Aku kan hanya bercanda Yoongi-ssi"

"..."

"Yoongi-ssi"

"..."

"Apa kau menganggap serius yang tadi?"

DEG

Wajah Yoongi kembali memanas. Padahal kan maksud Jimin bukan perkataan yang itu tapi Yoongi nya mikir kesitu. Duh Yoongi jadi malu kan.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

TBC

A/N : ANNYEONG! Ini fanfic Minyoon yang kesekian (?) yang aku buat. Aku baca ulang kok ceritanya cheesy banget ya. Hope you like it deh. Maaf kalo typo bertebaran aku hanyalah manusia. Tolong review yaa


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi segera saja mengedarkan mata mencari-cari sumber suara. Dapat dilihat seorang bocah kecil unyu tengah melihatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung saja menarik bocah itu kepangkuannya.

"Hoseokkie kenapa hmm? Kok tidak bermain bersama Taetae?" Yoongi mengusap surai hitam milik Hoseok.

"Taenya dilebut cama Jungkook. Aku cebal ih"

"Kenapa tidak bermain bersama-sama? Biasanya Hoseokkie selalu bermain bersama Taetae?"

"Ish Jungkook melebut Taetae ku. Aku cebal hueeeee aku jadi cendilian hiks"

Yoongi bisa stress mendadak. Taehyungienya terjatuh, Yoongi dikira perempuan lalu ditembak –menurut Yoongi ini bikin stress- dan sekarang bocah cerewet ini menangis dipangkuannya. Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak membantu. Yoongi menyenggol lengan Jimin.

"Hey jagoan masa menangis. Sini duduk sama saem" Jimin yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengambil alih Hoseok dari pangkuan Yoongi. Tuhkan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Eh enggak juga sih kan Hoseok nya nangis.

Jimin mengusap punggung Hoseok. Ia menunggu sampai Hoseok mulai berhenti menangis. Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Nah Hoseok kan pintar masa harus menangis. Anak pintar tidak boleh menangis. Taehyung! Jungkook! Ayo sini" Jimin berteriak memanggil dua bocah sumber kesedihan Hoseok. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nah kalian bermain bersama ne? Tidak boleh ada yang bertengkar ne?" mereka berdua mengangguk lalu mengajak Hoseok bermain.

"Kajja Hoceokkie hyung main cama Tae cama Jungkook. Kajja kajja hihihi" Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok untuk turun dari pangkuan Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum sangat lebar lalu turun dan bermain bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Yoongi dan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bocah-bocah tersebut.

-mari kita skip rekreasi kali ini-

"Dadah caemnim! Telimakacih telah menemani Yoongi hyungie celama Tae belmain hihi" Taehyung melambaikan lengan mungil kearah Jimin yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Jimin. Ah iya Yoongi baru ngeh kalo selama rekreasi ai terus-terusan duduk ditemani Jimin dan beberapa kali membantu Jimin mengontrol murid nya.

BLUSH

"Eh? Hyungie kenapa? Kok mukanya melah begitu? Hyungie cakit kah?" Entah Taehyung memang cerewet atau lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Sepertinya hari ini bocah itu sangat bahagia.

Yoongi menggeleng tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hey ayolah masa iya dia mau bilang kepada Taehyung bahwa ia sedang malu. Memangnya bocah ini akan mengerti?

"Kajja kita pulang Taehyungie" Yoongi mengajak Taehyung pulang sambil berjalan menuju halte bus kota. Jalan dari TK Taehyung ke rumah Yoongi memang agakt jauh makanya Yoongi sering membawa mobil. Tapi karena hari ini ada rekreasi, ia menyimpan mobil kesayangannya dirumah.

"Hyungiee.." Taehyung tiba-tiba bersuara. Sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan.

"Ya? Wae Taehyungie?

"Gendong..."

Yoongi tertawa pelan Taehyungnya hari ini benar-benar manja. Akhirnya Yoongi menggendong Taehyung dan dapat dilihat bocah cilik kesayangan kita mulai terlelap di bahu Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi langsung saja duduk dikursi halte. Jujur Taehyung sudah tidak seenteng dulu sudah lagi ia membawa tas yang tidak ringan -biarpun sudah berkurang isinya- dan ia juga sedikit lelah karena terkadang ia mengejar Taehyung yang aktifnya mengikuti Hoseok.

'Kenapa bus nya lama sekali. Aku lelah' Yoongi telah menunggu sekitar 45 menit namum bus yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang. Tubuh Yoongi sudah pegal dan perlu di istirahatkan.

"Eh? Yoongi-ssi?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi segera menengok kearah sumber suara. Yoongi mengerjap imut (?) ia bisa melihat saem yang tengah Yoongi kagumi *ciyee* tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah.. annyeong Jimin saem" Yoongi berusaha membungkukan badannya walaupun dia tahu bahwa itu agak sulit mengingat Taehyung tengah tidur dipelukannya.

"Kau naik bus? Tumben sekali tidak membawa mobil. Tidak adakah yang menjemput?" Pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi tersenyum agak miris. Tapi Jimin tidak menyadarinya –karena dia tidak peka- *mari sumpel author bersama*

"Aniyo.. aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Taehyungie. Kami tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tua kami menghilang saat Taehyung berumur 1 tahun. Jadi ya beginilah." Jimin memandang penasaran pada Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengusik kehidupan pribadi Yoongi kan. Ia bisa dicap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan. Lagipula mereka kan tidak dekat.

"Ah akhirnya busnya datang. Saem naik bus ini juga kan?" Yoongi mulai bangun dari duduknya, dapat Jimin lihat ia agak kesulitan membawa Taehyung dan tas besar di lengannya.

"Sini kubawakan" Jimin mengambil tas ditangan Yoongi.

"Tak usah saem, aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Yoongi mengambil tasnya kembali lalu mulai menaiki bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Bersyukur karena tersisa 2 bangku dibarisan belakang. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi itu. Jimin yang mengekori Yoongi tidak langsung duduk.

"Kenapa tidak duduk saemnim?"

"Kau dudukan saja Taehyung dikursi itu, biar aku berdiri. Kulihat kau sangat kelelahan dan kesulitan."

"Tidak saem.. Taehyung akan terbangun dan menangis keras jika dipindahkan. Sebaiknya saem juga duduk, aku tahu saem juga lelah."

Jimin tersenyum tipis saat Yoongi mempersilahkan ia duduk. Pada akhirnya Jimin juga duduk disebelah Yoongi.

Perjalanan terasa sangat panjang bagi Yoongi. Ditambah suasana bus yang terbilang cukup sepi. Hal ini membuat Yoongi ingin tidur tapi ia tidak bisa tidur karena tidur menyender ke jendela hanya akan menyakiti kepalanya. Jimin yang merasa keheningan menengok ke arah Yoongi. Ia tersenyum kala melihat kepala Yoongi yang terantuk kursi depannya kala ia mulai memejamkan mata.

PUK

Jimin membeku ditempat. Kepala Yoongi bersandar dibahunya. Bukan, bukan Jimin keberatan hanya saja. Ugh Jimin sulit menjelaskan perasaannya. Deg-degan gimana gitu. Setelah mencoba bergerak-gerak sedikit untuk membuat Yoongi berpindah tetapi tak berhasil, namja manis ini tetap betah di posisinya. Dan akhirnya Jimin membiarkan kepala Yoongi yang bersandar dibahunya dan membiarkan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih ekstra dari biasanya.

.

.

"Yoongi-ssi.. hey bangun kau turun dimana? Aku akan turun sebentar lagi" Jimin berusaha membangunkan Yoongi.

"Eungg.. ini dimana?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya. Ah dia masih harus menunggu sampai perhentian selanjutnya. Tapi tunggu... tadi Yoongi tidak merasa kepalanya terantuk kaca jendela atau kursi, jadi...

BLUSH

Wajah Yoongi memerah padam. Jadi dia bersandar ke bahu Jimin selama perjalanan? Yoongi menunduk malu mengingatnya. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu. Dan hey Jimin saem tidak protes atau merasa tidak nyaman. Astaga Yoongi seperti seorang gadis yang tengah kasmaran. Eh gadis?

"Hey.. kenapa melamun? Aku duluan ya. Hati-hati" Jimin bangun dari kursinya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Jimin lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Ish' Yoongi menjedukan kepalanya ke kursi didepannya. Ia sungguh malu sekarang. Mari kita tinggalkan Yoong dan fantasi absurdnya mengenai Jimin.

.

.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" Yoongi berujar lemas saat ia membuka pintu. Ah ia lupa kan tak ada siapa pun dirumah ini. Ia segera saja masuk ke kamar milik Taehyung dan mengganti pakaian sang adik menjadi piyama. Bocah itu anteng-anteng saja dalam pelukannya. Setelah merebahkan Taehyung kini tubuh Yoongi yang perlu rebahan.

"Lelahnya. Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu bergegas tidur. Untung ini hari sabtu. Besok aku bisa bangun siang." Setelah bermonolog sendirian di ruang tamu Yoongi langsung saja berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Dan mandi tentunya.

-15 menit-

"hah segarnya.. kasurku tercintaaaa" Yoongi berjalan kearah kasurnya lalu ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya.

"Jimin saem.. hihi" Yoongi tersenyum kala wajah Jimin bersarang indah di otaknya. Kadang ia tertawa kecil mengingat hal-hal lucu yang tadi ia lakukan. Tak lama Yoongi pun mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpinya. Aah indah dunia saat tengah kasmaran.

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Yoongi hyung! Bangun cudah ciang Tae lapal.." Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar Yoongi dengan sedikit –sangat- brutal. Perut mungilnya sudah berbunyi berkali kali.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, nampaklah Yoongi yang belum terkumpul nyawa nya berdiri didepan pintu. Yoongi menguap lebar didepan Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung bau naga wek"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ENAK SAJA" Taehyung langsung saja berlari kala Yoongi menyadari ucapannya. Padahal Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu artinya apa. Yoongi mengejar Taehyung yang tertawa riang. Dasar anak kecil.

"Cudah ah capek.. Tae lapal hyungie." Yoongi duduk disebelah Taehyung. Melihat saeng cilik nya kelaparan, ia bergegas memasuki dapur dan memasak. Ah calon pacar idaman (?)

.

.

"Hyungie.. jalan-jalan yuk, Tae bocan dilumah telus." Taehyung tiba-tiba naik ke kasur Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi yang tengah membaca. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang.

'kalau tidak dituruti pasti ia akan menangis seharian. Padahal aku berharap hari ini adalah hari Minggu tenang tercintaku sebelum besok harus kuliah.'Yoongi membatin sambil terus menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan penuh harapan. Ia benar-benar bosan berada dirumah. Yoongi hyung nya sedang tidak bisa diajak bermain.

"Haaah baiklah. Kajja kita naik sepeda saja ne?" Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Taehyung. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya dan mengajak Taehyung keluar.

.

.

Yoongi mengayuh sepeda dengan malas-malasan. Ia tampak sedikit –sangat- tidak bersemangat hari ini. Padahal bocah cilik yang duduk di depannya (sepedanya ada kursi didepan gitu, ituloh kursi yang buat anak kecil) terlihat sangat ceria dan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

"Yoongi hyungie cembelut melulu. Taehyung jadi malas belmain cama hyung, ugh Tae mau main cama Ceokjin hyung caja" mendengar nama Seokjin yang disebut-sebut Taehyung, Yoongi langsung saja memutar dan pergi menuju apartemen Seokjin. Jadi Taehyung bermain dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi bisa tidur di apartemen Seokjin. Sungguh licik dirimu Yoon xD

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke apartemen Seokjin hyung. Tapi ingat Tae tak boleh nakal ne? Nanti kalo Tae nakal Tae tak boleh bermain dengan Seokjin hyung lagi. Arraseo?"

"Alaco (arasso).. hihihi"

Dan Yoongi mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju apartemen sahabat tercintanya itu.

.

.

TOK TOK!

"Ceokjin hyung buka pintunya! Tae ingin belmain" Taehyung menggedor pintu apartemen Seokjin dengan sangat brutal.

'Eh, memang sejak kapan Seokjin hyung mengganti cat pintu apartemennya?' Yoongi keheranan melihat pintu apartemen Seokjin yang berwarna coklat tua berganti menjadi warna putih gading.

CEKLEK

"CEOKJIN HYUNGGGG!" Taehyung langsung saja memeluk tubuh Seokjin –atau lebih tepatnya kedua kaki Seokjin-. Seokjin lalu menggendong Taehyung dan membawa mereka masuk.

" Kau datang tidak bilang-bilang. Sepupuku sedang datang, jadi yeah kalau kalian ingin bermain ya bermainlah seperti biasa. Aku akan membuat cookies dan jus jeruk untuk Tae. Ah dan kopi untuk Yoongiku tersayang dan memperkenalkan sepupuku pastinya." Seokjin tertawa setelah melihat Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau. Eh tapi siapa sepupumu ?" Yoongi terlihat berbicara sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Park Jimin namanya dia seorang guru TK di tempat Taehyungie. Ah! Tae bisa bermain dengannya nanti sementara aku memasak."

"MWO? PARK JIMIN?"

BLUSH

Yoongi merona samar. Uh dia mana bisa tidur tenang seperti biasanya kalau ehemgebetannyaehem ada disini.

"Kau kenapa? Demam ? Wajahmu memerah" Seokjin meraba-raba kening Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Duh ia jadi deg-degan gini. Seokjin tak pernah memberitahu bahwa Jimin adalah sepupunya. Duh Yoongi harus bersikap seperti apa nanti.

Biasanya kalau Yoongi berada di apartemen Seokjin ia akan langsung masuk ke kamar Seokjin dan tertidur dan Taehyung akan asik dengan Seokjin. Tapi sepertinya seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil bersandar membuat rasa kantuk Yoongi menghilang tiba-tiba.

BLETAK

"Ah.. apaan sih hyung ! sakit ! Loh eh? Ada tamu?" Jimin segera saja berdiri untuk menyambut tamu Seokjin.

"Ah.. annyeong haseyo, Park Jim.. Eh? Yoongi-ssi?"

Yoongi hanya meringis malu menatap Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Ia sebenarnya malu sih cuma gimana gitu ya...

"Kalian pasti saling kenal. Ah mungkin lebih dekat dari perkiraanku." Seokjin tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang merona malu. Ah jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda Yoongi yang selera humornya minim.

"Ceokjin hyunggg.. Tae lapal eh Jimin caem kok dicini?"

"Halo Taehyungie.. ah aku tak meyangka Seokjin hyung kedatangan tamu lain"

Jimin tertawa kecil sambil melirik Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Yoongi ini adalah teman ah ani sahabat ku. Dan Yoon, ini Jimin sepupuku. Maaf aku baru bilang sekarang."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan melihat keduanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Seokjin lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan cookies yang tengah ia buat.

"Jim.. layani tamuku dengan baik ne.." Jimin menyeringai kecil lalu ia mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat itu reflek mundur kebelakang. Tapi Jimin seperti tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti.

"Seokjin hyung bilang aku harus melayanimu dengan baik kan? Akan ku beri kau 'pelayanan' khusus" Jimin menyeringai lebar melihat pipi Yoongi yang memerah. Jimin menjadi gemas sekali.

"A... Apa maksudmu? Men..menjauh sana" Ugh Yoongi tidak dapat menahan debaran di dadanya. Dia malu sekali.

'Park Jimin bodoh.. sialan.. argghh' Batin Yoongi, ingin nya sih ngomong langsung lalu meninju wajah tampan Jimin tapi tidak.. tidak nanti tidak tampan lagi Jimin nya.

'eh apaan sih mikirnya-_-' Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menggeleng misterius segera saja menjauhkan dirinya dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Yoongi ngeri juga ngeliatnya.

BLETAK

"Heh.. jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Wajahmu seperti om-om tambun yang ingin menerkam seorang gadis perawan (?).." Seokjin tiba-tiba duduk diantara Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin hanya mengusap kepalanya sambil mendelik tak suka.

"Kalau perawan (?) nya macam Yoongi-ssi aku bersedia disebut om-om mesum.. mari ikut sama om (?)" Yoongi langsung saja berteriak histeris lalu kabur meninggalkan kedua saudara itu. Bisa-bisa Yoongi jantungan ditempat. Jimin tertawa pelan lalu disusul memasang senyuman khas om-om tambun yang Seokjin bilang tadi.

"Jim.. kurasa kau gila.."

"Aku memang gila hyung.. gila karena Yoongi-ssi"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"Jim aku serius.."

"..."

BLETAK

"YAH! AKU BISA IDIOT KALAU KAU PUKULI TERUS.."

"kau memang idiot.. jaga Taehyung aku mau mengangkat cookiesnya."

Jimin akhirnya menyerah dan mendekati Taehyung yang tengah memperhatikan anjing peliharaan Seokjin. Sesekali dengan jahil Taehyung menarik-narik ekor anjing itu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu ikut tersenyum.

'Bocah ini sangat menggemaskan. Ugh.. apalagi hyungnya (?)' Jimin mulai melamunkan hal-hal aneh tentang Yoongi. Astaga Jimin benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

BRAK

"CEOKJIN HYUNG... HOCEOK YANG GANTENG DATANG NIH.. HYUNGIE DAPAT TITIPAN DALI MAMA"

Taehyung dan Jimin hanya melongo melihat Hoseok yang tiba-tiba masuk kerumah Seokjin dengan gaya preman nya. Yoongi yang mendengar suara debuman pintu pun segera berlari menuju ruang tengah. Takutnya Taehyungnya kejedot pintu.

"Astaga bocah.. kau mengagetkan ku saja..." Yoongi yang melihat Hoseok yang merupakan tersangka pembantingan pintu (?) hanya memasang wajah datar. Hoseok hanya nyengir polos melihat Yoongi yang mengomel tanpa ekspresi.

Jimin yang melihat pujaan hatinya (?) keluar dari gua persembunyiannnya tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Yoongi untuk duduk disebelahnya. Yoongi yang ditarik hanya pasrah menerima keadaan (?) selama ia tidak benar-benar dianggap perawan saja *lah

 _Can I call you my own and can I call you my lover_

 _Call you my one and only girl_

 _Can I call you my everything_

 _Call you my baby_

 _You're the only one who runs my world_

(Call you mine – Jeff Bernatt ft. Geologic of The Blue Scholars)

Yoongi merona mendengar lagu yang keluar dari ponsel milik Jimin. Ah manis sekali...

Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi. Ugh Yoongi manis sekali lihatlah wajahnya yang merona malu. Jimin jadi ingin menciumnya *eh

Jimin segera membuka ponselnya. Bodohnya ia lupa mengeluarkan aplikasi musik di ponselnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tak akan merutuki kebodohannya karena hal itu membuat Yoonginya merona hihi. Eh Yoonginya?

BLUSH

Jimin merona sendiri mengingat pikirannya barusan hihi.

"Jim.. Jimin saemnim bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku.. aku ingin ke toilet" suara Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin segera saja menarik tangannya yang tanpa ia sadari menggenggam tanga Yoongi.

'Tanganya kecil dan pas sekali ditanganku' Jimin tersenyum kembali seraya mengingat rasa-rasa milik tangan mungil Yoongi.

"psst.. psst.. hoceokkie hyung itutuh Jimin caem kenapa cenyum-cenyum cendili? Tae takut"

"Mungkin Jimin caem cedang cuka tak ucah takut kan ada aku yang melindungi hihi"

"memenganya kalau cuka ceceolang halus cenyum-cenyum cepelti itu? Tae melihat Jimin caem cepelti olang gila dekat komplek pelumahan Tae yang cuka cenyum cendili, apa ia cedang cuka cedang cuka ceceolang juga? Hihi telimakacih Hoceokkie hyung" Taehyung memeluk Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ani.. aku tidak tahu hihi" entah dariimana Hoseok mendapatkan teori seperti itu. Yang penting ia memeluk Taehyungienya kkk~

"Dasar anak-anak" Jimin bergumam kecil. Sebenarnya dia mendengar omongan Taehyung tadi.. Cuma yah biarkan sajalah.

YOONGI Side

"Argggh! Jantungku kenapa berdetak cepat seperti ini.. umma apa aku akan mati? Tapi mana ada orang mati dengan wajah memerah malu..."

Yoongi memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Tapi apa daya dentuman keras itu tak henti-hentinya terasa*yaiyalah*

"Hey Yoon, makan siang disini?" tiba-tiba suara Seokjin menyadarkan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mulai membantu Seokjin untuk memasak.

"PARK JIMIN KAU MAU MAKAN SIANG DISINI APA DILUAR? YOONGI YANG MASAK LOH"

"YAK!"

"AKU MAKAN DISINI" Seokjin tersenyum senang saat Jimin menyahutinya. Ugh rasanya Seokjin menjadi gemas melihat Yoongi dan Jimin. Rasanya ingin langsung menikahkan mereka (?)

'Kalau si Jimin tidak cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya, akan kunikahkan mereka berdua langsung didepan semua orang' itulah isi hati seorang Kim Seokjin yang melihat hubungan yang tak tampak diantara Yoongi dan Jimin

'Apa? Makan bersama Jimin? Aku bisa mati..' yoongi membayangkan dirinya yang tergeletak didepan meja makan milik Seokjin dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Hahhh dasar orang jatuh cinta...

TBC

*A/N : HAI HAI I'm back.. ini lanjutan nya hehe lagu favoritku nyempil dikit yaa hihi. Mari kita tunggu kelanjutan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi hihi tapi rasanya moment Vhope nya lebih sedikit ya? Hehe kan fokus MinYoon gapapa kan yaa? Hihihi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review/fav/follow aku harap chapter ini memuaskan kalian ne.. saranghaeyoo :***

**Balesan Review

 **MyNameX**

kkk~ emang yg gedenya bikin gemes, kookienya nggak mau dia kan udah sama noona *tunjuk diri sendiri*

 **kimtaeh**

ini sudah lanjutttt.. kan biar greget hihi, iya kookie doyan nuna (?)

 **ameliariska330**

kan biar penasaran hehe.. ini sudah lanjuttt

 **sekar000718**

gak sekalian malu2 domba (?) kkk duh ini sudah update hihi.

 **VampireDPS**

wah ada sule (?) kookienya maunya sama aku gimana dong (?)

 **kookieomma**

kkk~ review mu panjang ne... hoho tae nya sama hoseok dulu ne nanti gantian (?) kan biar greget malu2 gitu *apa* jangan dikulitin ntar ff nya abis dong hihi. Duh ngga janji ya bikin tae panggil mereka eomma appa hehe maaf juga aku gabisa update kilat *sungkem* hehe intinya ini dah lanjuttt.

 **haeri20412**

Ini sudah lanjuttt...

 **Park Sung Rin**

iya kan mukanya Jimin mendukung juga tu (?) iya mereka romantis aku aja iri *lah* Yoongi emng cantik kkk~ ini sudah lanjutt

 **MinJiSu**

iya semacam itulah xD jimin udah mulai gombalin Yoongi tuh hihi duh awas senyum2 sendiri hihi ini sudah lanjut kkk~

 **GitARMY**

karena kookie suka (?) mereka pasti jadian kokkkk *lirik Yoongi Jimin* haha terimakasih koreksinya aku ngga marah kok malah berterimakasih banget hihi ini sudah lanjuttt, salam kenal juga ne :3

 **hilmarhc**

ini sudah lanjuttt masih kuatkan (?) kkk xD

 **Guest**

Aku juga suka sama cast nya apalagi Yoongi *ditenggelemin Jimin* kkk~ terimakasih ini sudah lanjuttt

 **Eclaire Oh**

kookienya ngga mau kan dia udah ada nuna *tunjuk diri sendiri* *disumpel* tae emang gemesin banget kkk~ jimin gitu loh (?) ini sudah lanjutttt

 **FyRraiy**

ini sudah kanjut maaf ne gabisa update kilat :3

 **Nyonya Jung**

kkk~ ini sudah lanjutttt :3

 **sugasmile**

Iya tae emang lucu banget.. authornya juga lucu *lah* awas dibayangin ntar suka (?) ini sudah lanjutttt xD

 **anoncikiciw**

iya tae emang imut banget.. authornya juga imut *dilempar*xD ini sudah lanjutttt

 **siscaMinstalove**

Rep : Ciyeee ini dah lanjut kkk~

 **Kyuminsimple0713**

hihi gimana yaa...

 **Nov1124**

kan udah ada korma (?) Jimin udah gombalin Yoongi kok anti menstrim lagi xD kookie masih lama gedenya xD ini sudah lanjuttttt hihi

 **Lucky Miku**

apa? Aku emang imut *diterbangin ke luar angkasa* kan kookie masih polos-polos gituuu hihi ini sudah lanjut kkk~

 **Phylindan**

Iya Jimin guru TK kan mukanya cocok tuh ramah dan bersahaja (?) kkk~

 **RealMutiSHAWOL**

iya aku juga imut *kedip-kedip manja* *dilempar* ini sudah next maaf kelamaan hehe

 **Kookie**

jangaan nanti kalo tae diculik hoseok kesepian (?) iya minyoon emang gemesin minta digerebek (?) ini sudah update hehe

 **dumbshn**

ini sudah lanjut kkk~ hihi awas meleleh lagi..

 **minkook94**

tae emang imut hihi.. jimin nya sih udah sadar Cuma yah gitu deh hihi nanti soal orang tua tae nanti aku ceritain ne :3 mungkin chap depan

 **HappyHeichou**

hihi iya Jimin sweet, authornya juga sweet *gak* xD ini sudah lanjuttt


End file.
